1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel polycarbonate- and/or polyurethane-polyorganosiloxane compounds, processes for their preparation, their use, precursors for their preparation and reactive compositions which contain the precursors.
2. Description of Related Art
Siloxane block copolymers containing quaternary ammonium structures are widely known. These can be on the one hand di-block copolymers of the type of siloxane/quaternary ammonium unit (DE 33 40 708, EP 282720, U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,929, U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,766). On the other hand, tri-block copolymers which are based on the combination of siloxane/quaternary ammonium unit/polyether block have been developed (WO 02/10256, WO 02/10257, WO 02/10259, WO 2004/090007, WO 03/078504, WO 2004/041912, WO 2004/042136). An essential advantage of these tri-block copolymers is that the structure thereof can be adapted flexibly and within very wide limits to suit concrete product requirements.
It is furthermore known to react siloxanes terminated with amino groups with hydrocarbon-based diisocyanates to give di-block copolymer containing urea groups (US 2006/036055). Analogous urethane derivative have likewise been described (US 2004/087752).
GB 1128642 discloses quaternary ammonium compounds containing urea and urethane groupings. The reaction of amino- or hydroxy-terminated siloxanes with diisocyanates leads to isocyanate-terminated intermediate stages, which then react, for example, with primary-tertiary di- or triamines, after which the tertiary amino group is quaternized. It is possible e.g. to employ oligoethylene glycols as chain lengthening agents, but this leads to a consumption of isocyanate groups, which are then no longer available for the reaction with primary-tertiary diamines. The amount of quaternary ammonium groups which can be introduced consequently drops. A disadvantage of this solution is thus that flexible adaptation of the structure within wide limits to suit the concrete product requirements cannot take place.
It is furthermore known to react carbonate-functionalized siloxanes with hydrocarbons containing primary and secondary amino groups or hydroxyl groups to give silicones or corresponding esters containing urethane groups (U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,338, U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,547, DE 195 05 892).
It has likewise been proposed to use an unsymmetrically substituted carbonate as a linker group for the synthesis of siloxane-modified diquaternary compounds which contain urethane groups (WO 2005/058863).
Finally, the use of these unsymmetrically substituted carbonate “linkers” in the synthesis of polyurethane block copolymers containing siloxane units and with incorporated amine salt units has been described (C. Novi, A. Mourran, H. Keul, M. Möller, Macromol. Chem. Phys. 2006, 207, 273-286). A disadvantage of these compounds is that they only have pH-sensitive charges in the form of amine salts, which results in a reduced substantivity.
It is thus an object of the invention to discover siloxane block copolymers containing polyurethane block copolymers containing quaternary ammonium groups and siloxane units, which on the one hand allow a flexible adaptation of the structure within wide limits to suit the concrete product requirements, and in which on the other hand essential product properties can be influenced under the influence of donor-acceptor interactions by the urethane groups. It is a further object to discover suitable siloxane-containing precursors.